1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of surveyor's equipment and is particularly directed toward surveyor's measuring rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a surveyor's measuring rod was simply constructed from an elongated piece of lumber, e.g., usually a nominal eight foot (2.4 meters) in length and approximately two inches by two inches (50.8 millimeters by 50.8 millimeters) in cross-section, thus enabling the workman to grasp the rod anywhere along the length thereof while either carrying the rod from one location to another while disposed horizontally or holding it in its upright utilization position. The typical rod, of course, has the usual measuring indicia applied thereto which the surveyor workman utilizes as he observes certain transit-compass instrument sightings thereof, i.e., during the course of accomplishing certain well-known surveyor tasks.
Several problems prevail with the above type surveyor's rod, among which are the following: First, the physical length of the rod inherently creates a problem in transporting the rod from one location to another, i.e., it would be most advantageous if the size of the rod could be reduced to enable it to be placed in the luggage compartment of modern day motor vehicles. Second, the small physical size cross-section of the rod dictates the physical size of the indicia appearing thereon. Thus, the indicia, by necessity, must be small, e.g., a nominal one inch (25.4 millimeters). Therefore, the surveyor workman is, often times, unable to read the indicia accurately at certain distances. This, of course, conceivably can result in an error of reading the indicia, i.e., on the part of the surveyor workman.
Third, since the typical surveyor's rod is not provided with a handle, the workman is required to grasp the rod with his hand while holding it ever so properly. This often times causes his hand or fingers to inadvertently obscure the particular indicia the surveyor is attempting to read. This problem also conceivably can result in errors being made by the surveyor.
Fourth, since the workman repeatedly grasps the rod at a convenient location along the length thereof when holding the rod in its upright utilization position, the indicia at this particular location eventually experiences excessive wear which makes it become illegible. This also conceivably can contribute to errors on the part of the surveyor.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved surveyor's rod which obviates the above-mentioned problems. Accordingly, the present invention is directed toward that end.